warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Why 9-Volt is hurt
Plot 9-Volt is hurt after someone throws stuff at him Summary 9 volt is in a very doom and gloom mood today. Wario’s Pals tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing worked because of throwing stuff at him. After 9 volt is cured, he is now better and everyone gave three cheers for him! And that’s why 9-Volt the Injured Gamer is no more! 9-Volt the Super Gamer is back in town! natalie’s outfit a blue sleeveless v neck ruffle blouse, white heels and cream shorts Transcript (At diamond city elementary, after 9 volt sets up the Wii) 9 volt: Okay class, it's time to play Warioware smooth moves. (A girl throws a basketball at 9 volt) 9 volt: All right! Who threw that basketball at me? Girl: it was me 9 volt: Can’t you see i’m Ready to play Warioware smooth moves? Girl: well i’m Going to throw a plant (then, 9 volt got hit by a plant) 9 volt: OW!! THAT HURTS! 18 volt: 9 volt, are you alright? 9 volt: a boy hit me with plant! 18 volt: there there, no need to cry 5 volt: oh no, 9 volt, are you ok? 9 volt: no, because I got hit by a plant 5 volt: Don’t worry, this might help you cheer up (at 3pm) 5 volt: are you better now. 9 volt: No, i’m hurt. 5 volt: I think you had the bruises. Let's take her to the hospital, fast. (At the hospital) 5 volt: Doctor, is he going to be alright? Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you that your son has a bruise on his head, so he needs to rest a little. 5 volt: I know, the reason that he got hit by a plant Doctor: Oh, I'm feel sorry about it. Meantime however, this cure has contains Vanilla and Chocolate, this will heal him up, so he will make it feel better until he recovers next week. 5 volt: Thanks doctor. (5 volt leaves) (at wario’s House) wario: So, he got hurt, eh? mona: yep, according to the hurtness, he might listen to the doctor jimmy t: could he dance? Wario: um, he can’t because he is hurt jimmy t: oh, if he does, then it’s party time dribble: should I give him a drive or what spitz: come on dribble, let’s drive natalie: (offscreen) are you talking about volty? wario’s pals: huh? kat: Oh no, 9 volt is hurt by a plant ana: and it looks like a cactus! natalie: come on guys, volty must recover next week, because he got hit by a plant! (at the hospital) 9 volt: 18 volt? 18 volt: 9 volt, what is it? 9 volt: did you ever think about all the things people like? 18 volt: Well sure, 9 volt, but according to the today and tomorrow channel, huh? 9 volt: Yeah but, just tell me something people like, Like what should people eat, do for fun and clean. 18 volt: 9 volt, (lies on 9 volt’s stomach) I'm trying to tell you, Orange is what people eat, red is what people like to do, purple is what should people clean and green, is the photo. 9 volt: Oh come on, 18 volt, everyone can like or don’t like, but, just one. Just name one thing that people like okay? Name just one THAT people do. 18 volt: Alright, I'll try, But, Hey, I got a letter from the miis. (Sings And karaoke words appear) I like to vote when everybody votes channel appears 9 volt: Everybody votes? 18 volt: The channel has people like and don’t like pink means like and green means don’t like! I like to make miis 9 volt: me neither! 18 volt: we do like making miis! I love to buy channels, yeah 9 volt: channels? 18 volt: Love buying channels, oh, yes I do 9 volt: Well, you know I don't really like any of those things except cleaning the house But I like you it’s volt fun 18 volt: Aw, 9 volt (kisses his forehead) 9 volt: I like to play pool 18 volt: really, pool. 9 volt: Pool, nice table! Love my games 18 volt: your what. 9 volt: games, on the Wii that appeared in 2006! I like to chew bubble gum 18 volt: chew Bubble gum. 9 volt: to chew Bubble gum! Yes I do 18 volt: Well now, I'm not crazy 'bout any of those things But I like you, cause it’s volt fun 9 volt: I like to have a nice coffee and talk to you 18 volt: Yeah, I know I like to play basketball 9 volt: I like to go swimming 18 volt: Hey, buddy, you know what? 9 volt: What? 18 volt: I like that, too! 9 volt: I like to watch movies 18 volt: Do they mean Miis like to watch movies 9 volt: Uh huh 18 volt: I like to play table tennis 9 volt: table tennis 18 volt: Yeah! I like to snap photos 9 volt: I like wiiware games Both: Yes I do 9 volt: But though I don't always like everything 18 volt: That I like Both: Still I like you 18 volt: Though I'm not too crazy about how we don’t scrub the floor 9 volt: Though I don't love mowing the lawn 9 volt and 18 volt: Still we're awfully lucky 'Cause I like you (the Wii appears and the tv turns on, 9 volt holds the remote control Wii) 18 volt: I feel a celebration coming on!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes